The present invention relates to an apparatus for facilitating security and tamper controls and, more particularly, to providing a device that will indicate whether one or more items have been tampered with in an unauthorized manner.
The desire to eliminate tampering or other unauthorized access to information, services, goods, etc. is well known. Indeed, hundreds of years ago the use of locks, containers, personal guards, etc. were utilized in order to insure that only authorized individuals could gain access to valuable items. While it is often desirable to insure that unauthorized access is prevented, it may also be desirable and just as valuable to be provided with an indication that such unauthorized access has occurred. By way of illustration, an envelope may contain valuable documentation, where the envelope is sealed utilizing an adhesive mechanism in order to prevent unauthorized access to the documentation. Clearly, the envelope would not thwart the efforts of someone wanting to obtain the documentation; indeed, that individual would simply tear the envelope open to obtain the documents. On the other hand, once the envelope has been breached, it is difficult to return the documents and repair the envelope in a way which would conceal the fact that the envelope was breached. Thus, an authorized recipient of the envelope and/or the sender of the envelope would be able to determine whether tampering had occurred simply by inspecting the integrity of the envelope. Any tears, taping, or other evidence of breach would indicate that tampering may have occurred.
There are other devices in the prior art that provide a moderate obstacle to the unauthorized access of valuable items, although these devices suffer from a significant disadvantage. In particular, they may be breached and repaired in a way that may not be noticed by inspection. Even an envelope may be breached and repaired. Indeed, an envelope may be steamed open, the contents thereof removed and replaced, and the envelope may then be re-sealed utilizing an adhesive. Inspection of the re-sealed envelope may not reveal that tampering had occurred.
Similarly, other devices in the prior art, such as the PrivaSeal by Magellan's International of Santa Barbara, Calif., may also be repaired after tampering has occurred. The PrivaSeal device is made of a thermo-formed plastic material, which is in the shape of a standard padlock (except for the relative thickness, which is very thin). The loop of the device passes through the zipper tabs of a piece of luggage and a distal end of the loop snaps into the body of the device. Purportedly, once the loop has been snapped in, it cannot be removed without damaging the device (thereby providing an indication that tampering has occurred). As a practical matter, however, since the PrivaSeal device is formed from a single material (i.e., the body of the device is formed of plastic and the loop of the device is formed of plastic), the device may be repaired in a way which may be undetectable. For example, the loop may be severed anywhere along its length in order to gain access into the luggage, particularly at the ends. Thereafter, a suitable adhesive may be utilized to mend the severed loop, thereby repairing the device and concealing the fact that tampering has occurred.
In view of the foregoing, there are needs in the art for new apparatus for facilitating security and tamper control of valuable items.